Our Lives
by Christine.Minami18
Summary: 6 lives suddenly got teleported on a World that they never thought that would be real. At first they were hesitate to stay but in the End they know they will Enjoy this new World their in...Will they?... With all the Happiness, Honesty, Friendships, Brothers/Sisters Relationship, Fun, Love they will face. Are they ready for it to became Opposite in the End?
1. SleepOver

**HighSchool**

**_Hallway - 3:00pm_**

**_3rd Pov_**

"Hey!".

Two girls turn around to the direction of the Voice (which is behind them).

And saw a teen girl with long brown hair running towards them.

One of the two girls greeted her."Hey Carly!"She said..or screamed for the people near her.

"Hey Cat!"Carly greet back.

Carly Mendoza. Age-12. 1st Year of is wearing white adidas shoes with black skinny jeans with a White Hoodie that lettered at the center 'WhatEver'. She has black pearl eyes and mid-length curly chocolate-brown hair.

"Hi Carls and Cat, Shut up! your busting my eardrums"Jade said (who is by the way the other girl).

Cat -12. 1st Year of is wearing a Sun dress thats stop to her knees then white flat shoes and a blue headband to top it off.

She has Straight Blonde Shoulder-length hair with Brown eyes.

Jade -12. 1st Year of is wearing a Black T-shirt with a Gray Skull on the Center and Black Skirt with Dark Gray Combat have Curly Black Shoulder-length hair with Blue Eyes.

"Sorry!"Cat said..or screamed again.

"Shut up!"Carly said this time to Cat and knock her on the head, which make Cat tumble to the floor.

"Shizs! Carly, why do you always have to knock my sister"A male voice is been heard.

The trio girls look behind them to see Ryan running towards Cat.

Ryan -12.1st Year of is wearing a blue checkerd T-shirt with black pants and blue adidas have short blonde hair with Blue Eyes.

(A little Description of his life)_Ryan Heart. Older Brother of Cat got his mother's blue eyes while his sister got their father's brown of their parents are Rich and Famous but get easily bond with the teens too._

_Maria Reyes Heart, The work as a famous Fashion Designer, which she used her children and their friends sometimes models for her New Collection._

_Christian Heart, The Father who work as a Sports Company Owner or in short 'THE BOSS' he is a stric person but when it comes to his children, he changes to the father that Ryan and Cat loves._

_His children's friend is what he become serious about sometime but like Carly and Mike for he always let those two teens test their new sport product and model them._

_(The End XD)_

Ryan stop beside Cat anc help her get up.

"Hey not my 's pratically destroying my Ear"Carly simply said.

"Whatever"Ryan rolled his eyes.

One Arm made way to Jade's shoulder.

"Hey doing?"Mike flirt.

Jade turn to Mike"Thinking of a way to murder you, if you don't get your of me".

Mike whistle but do so"Fire.I like it".

Jake rolled her eyes.

Mike -12.1st Year of wears a Dark Blue T-shirt with Blue Lighting design on it with Red Pants and Dark Blue & Red have Short Brown hair and Green Eyes.

Jake -12.1st Year of wears Dark Green T-shirt with Blue Pants with Green Shoes and a Chain with ring on his have short Black hair with a bit of Dark Green Highlights.

"So why are we all hanging out together again?"Jade ask.

"Cause i have an Announcement to make"Carly said excitedly.

"And What is that?"Cat asked being fine now,

"My so called _parents_are out of we can have Sleepover"Carly announced.

"Sure, i'm in"Ryan said.

"Me too!I wanna come!"Cat agree.

"I'll come"Jade say.

"Well if Jadey is coming count me in!"Mike Added.

"Don't call me Jadey"Jade Snap.

Mike just laugh nervously.

Carly looked at the only person that still have not answer..Jake.

"So..."Carly said with a Question gaze.

Jake sigh"I'll Go".

Carly cheered at that.

***Ring-Ring-Ring***

"Okay Guys!Parking of us go Class."Carly shouted already running to her class.

The rest of them sigh, Wave, Nod and start going to their own class.

**! ! ! !**

**Hey Guys! KmMinami here! This is another one of my English Story or as i like to call Anime Fiction Stories!Anyway i decided to make a story about the Famous Anime/Manga NARUTO! You can say not only 1 Oc but 5 more.**  
**Ohh before i forgot you guys might want to read some of my other stories too.**

**Devil's Twins (Prince of Tennis) -****_A Pair of Twins decided to pay Japan a little visit same with a certain prince on his way. But why is it that the Twins felt that their stay in Japan will get Complicated? Fun? Wild? Excited? and Confusing. Well Why don't you readers decided to pay this story a little visit and Find out ^-^_**

_**Well Enjoy the Chapter and Vote :3.**_


	2. Animes Tvs? and Explosion don't mix well

Mendoza Resident

**Carly's Bedroom-7:00pm.**

**3rd Pov**

***Bam!***

"I can't believe you made me buy the snacks Carly"Ryan scowled at you having a plastic bag at both hands full of Snacks for your Sleepover.

"Well you are the only one still not here and be a gentelman Ryan"Carly reasoned.

"Whatever"Ryan sits down on the couch that Carly's leaning on with Cat sitting on it.

"So what are we going to do?"Jade asked from the Love seat she's sitting on.

"Watch a Movie?"Cat suggest.

"Your not picking the movie"We all said to her, which cause Cat to pout back.

"Play Games?"Mike suggest.

A few 'Nope's, 'No's, 'Nah's surrond the room.

"So Suggest some ideas"Jake said from the left side of Carly's, sitting on a Bean bag with Mike on the floor near Carly and Jade.

"Watch Animes?"Carly suggest.

"Sure, i want Death Note"Jade said.

"But i want K-On"Cat whine.

"I get to pick"Jade snap.

"Why do you always get to pick?"Cat asked with an accusative tone.

"Cause i said so"Jade Comeback said.

"Okay Girls, girls we all know that we should watch Code Geass instead"Mike got between and said.

"No way! We should watch Kuroko no Basket"Ryan defended.

"Really? Dude their just Gays playing gay Basketball"Mike insulted Ryan.

"Atleast its not a stupid manipulating anime!"Ryan Insult back.

"Okay! SHUT UP-SHUT UP!"Carly Screamed which made them all Shut up.

Carly stared at them"My house, I pick".

Jake sigh "Let's just watch Naruto".

"Sure" Jade agree.

"Great Idea"Mike added.

"Me too"The twins both said.

Carly slap her palm to her face"Fine...Naruto it is".

***8 More Hours***

**12:00am**

"You know i really wonder why did Haku have to Die?"Ryan asked from the Couch sitting next to a Frowning Cat both eating Chips.

Cat nodded"Poor Haku".

Everyone Agree to that.

"You know? Whats Awesome Guys?"Mike asked.

"Not really"Ryan said.

"Nope"Jade added.

"No"Cat shook her head.

Mike rolled his eyes"If we were in the Ninja World".

"Ninja World?"Ryan asked.

Mike sigh"You know Naruto . . ".

"Ya know thats not a Bad idea"Carly said.

Mike gestured to Carly"See?".

"Yeah it would be Awesome to be Ninjas and stuff"Cat agree.

"Well It doesn't hurt if i agree"Ryan added cooly but everyone know he likes it.

"Yeah its Cool"Jade said.

"Its Ok"Jake said cooly.

Carly then stands up to the center"Ok then!".

Jade throw a question look at the Brown-haired teen"Ok what?".

Carly grinned at Jade"Ok! We will be in the Ninja World someday".

"huh?" Almost everyone said.

Carly sigh"Come on Guys lets wish to be in the Ninja World someday".

"But that doesn't mean it will come true"Jade point out.

Carly turned to Jade"Yeah but it doesn't hurt to try right?"Carly held out her hand.

A few looks were exchage at Carly's question and then they all sigh and put one hand on top of Carly and another.

Carly Grin.

All of them closed their eyes and said in perfect chorused"I wish we were in the Naruto World"All if them opened their eyes and looked around.

Jake sigh"Thought so".

"See it didn't work"Jade said to Carly.

Carly looked down feeling down.

"Hey its okay"Ryan comfort putting a hand on Carly's Shoulder.

"Oka-Hey! Whats that!?"Carly is been cut-off by Mike.

They all look at where his pointing at and Saw the Television Getting brighter and brighter.

"What the!?"Jade said covering her eyes from the Brightness.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!"Cat screamed putting her hands out attempting to shield her eyes when suddenly the Television volume is getting louder too.

"I can't! the Remote nots working!"Mike shouted over the Noise from the Tv.

"Then plug it off!"Jade shouted.

"Got it!"Jake screamed going to the back of the Television to plug it off.

"I can't the plugs stuck"Jake shouted back.

"Ahh Too Noisy!"Cat Screamed Covering her ears.

"Carly! What in the H*ll is happening to your Tv!"Ryan Shouted shielding his sister.

"I don't know, but i think its gonna blow up!" Carly shouted seeing that the bright light from the Tv is getting even more brighter and louder from the Volume.

"What!?"Everybody shouted/screamed at Carly but its too late.

***Boom!***

**!?**

**Hey this is Chapter 2 readers! Hope you like it! Vote for it and Comment below if you want me to continue. Adiyos Readers! *Winks*.**


	3. What! Who are you then!

**Enjoy!**

The wind breeze in the air. The clouds float above us. The sun shined through...Six Unconscious figures.

**Carly's Pov**

I woke to soft pecking on my shoulder. I open my eyes and got face to face with a black crow.

"..." - ME

"..." - Crow

"..."- ME

"...Kaka!.."- Crow

"...O_O" - Me

"**AHHHHH!**" I screamed and quickly stand making the black crow fell and start flying, giving me a quick glare for what i saw.

I calmed my self down and start walking towards a big pool- Wait!.

Thats not a Pool...thats a freaking lake!

I quickly turn my head in different directions that i can feel my neck is gonna break any seconds .

This! T-This is a F-Forest not the HOUSE!

i start to panic but i remind my self to clam down and figured out.

WHERE THE F*CKING H*LL ARE WE?!

Wait...We?

I turn around and saw 5 unfamiliar people and they're unconscious.

I saw my bag on a pile with my friends's bags near at the unconscious peoples.

I tip-toed closer to the pile, praying to God in heavens, not to wake the sleeping **(can be a killer)** people.

I arrived** (finally)** quietly to the pile and start quickly looking for my bag.

ALELUYA! I found it!

I get up and start walking quietly away from the people.

My bag must be open cause when i step one foot, the things inside all fall and then CRASH!.

"Hmm" One of the figures, a girl slowly sit up and stretch her arms.

She rub her eyes and open eyes look tired for a girl that just wake up.

She turn her head and saw me then stared.

With what happen just 20 minutes early, you can say i not a bit sane either so i stared back.

...

...

...

She closed her eyes and she look like she's sleeping while in a sitting up position -.-".

"Bunnies! Candy pops!"The Girl said. Sleep talking.

Wait! That voice? is just like...

"Cat?" i asked out girl opened her eyes but i saw that she looked a bit dazed.

"Yes?..Rainbow is Cat Heart"The girl giggle.

I sweat drop "Yup. This is Cat -.-" i thought.

I stared at her then my body start crawling toward her.

"Hey Cat?"I said while shaking her awake.

Well maybe she is have the same voice anyway, so there is no hurt to try.

"Yes. Rainbow Bunny?"She asked...Sleep Talking -.-".

"Wake Up"I Whisper.

Cat tilted her head to the side in confused"Hmm? Wake up? What do you mean Rainbow Bunny?".

I sigh." .Up"I said each word carefully.

" .Up?"Cat asked.

"**Wake The H*ll Up!**"I screamed impatiently.

"Wah!"Cat fall back and then Wake up -.-".

Cat sit up and looked at me.

I looked at her now calm :|.

Cat's eyes become bigger for some reason.

She scramble backwards"W-Who are you? How do you know my name?Y-Your not Rainbow Bunny?".

I raised an eyebrow at her"Come on Cat..Its me Carly"I whine.

She calmed down a bit and just looked at me"Carly? Is that you? you look different".

I huffed and crossed my arms"Different? i'm not the one with long light blue hair".

Cat looked confused and touch her hair and saw a piece of light blue, her eyes turn big like the Candy lollipops she buy for $60 .

I thought she was going to have a tantrum because she always love her blonde hair but she squealed.

"Eii! My hair turn into more Pretty! Light blue like the frosting of a Cupcake! Eii!"I sweatdrop at Cat ㈵1.

I heard another voice said...or more like growled"Cat..Shut Up! People are still sleeping".

Me and Cat stop and look at the voice, it comes from the other girl.

Me and Cat looked at each other and glanced at the still sleeping girl"Jade?".

The girl growled, Cat squealed and hide behind me.

I crawl to the other girl and wake her up, thinking if what i think is right.

The girl growled and sit up rubbing her eyes, annoyed"What!"She hissed.

She stop when she saw me.

I sigh and finally asked my thoughts"Jade? is that you?"Her eyes turn big for a minute and went back to normal.

"Carly?"She asked. I nodded.

"Jade is that you?"I then asked. she nodded.

Cat peeked behind me."Jade? its me Cat"Jade groaned and said"Ohh why do you have to be here too".

Cat squealed."Ei! Jade is here too!"Me and Jade flinch at the volume of Cat's voice.

"SHUT UP!"Me and Jade shouted at Cat.

"Argh...Carly, Jade Shut up! And stop abusing my sister."We turn and saw a guy that exactly look like Cat but a Boy.

The Boy rubbed his eyes and look at us in shock **(When he finally realized).**

"W-Who are you?"He asked. Me and Jade rolled eyes while Cat giggle.

a

"Welcome to the Club"I said.

"Club?..?"He asked a bit nodded then Cat smiled.

"Yeah...Club you must be Ryan if you care about your annoying sister"Jade said nodded to Cat.

Cat huffed boy glanced at Cat."Yeah.I'm Ryan and you must be Jade or Carly for saying that to my sister".

"Bingo!"I said cheekily ㈳3.We heard shuffling and saw the other guy turn around in his sleep and put his foot on the other guy's shoulder.

We watch how the guy push off the foot of off his the other guy keep putting it watch the cycle until the guy thats been having a foot on his shoulder growled and pitch hard on the foot.

"Ouch!"The other guy said waking up immediately and pitching the other guy's shoulder back.

They keep pitching each other until Jade cleared her throat.

They both look at us and gasped.

"Who are you?"They both said at the same time then look at each other and gasped.

I sigh"Okay, okay let's just say we are your friends and we need to know your name".

They actually believe it and said their name.

"I'm Mike Terres"The guy that put the foot on the other.

"Jake Maze"Said the other.

Both of their eyes grow wide when they hear the others name.

Me, Cat and Jade's eyes grow look at each other and asked for the other guy's named."Ryan Heart".

...

...

...

"So Who are you girls?"Mike asked now that He, Jack and Ryan have talked.

Me, Jade and Cat looked at each other.

Cat go first"its me, Cat Heart"Ryan's eyes grow big same with Mike and Jack.

Jade go second"Jade Black"Same with the others their eyes grow even bigger.

I sweatdrop when they all looked at me ㈵1"Carly Mendoza".

They become speechless.

The Three of us Girls sigh.

"I bet 5 bucks they are gonna be like that until we explain to them" I grin.

Jade laugh"No way until i scare them back to normal".

The boys snapped out and nodded to us.

We (The Girls) all distribute the bags.

"Where are we?"Mike asked.

I shook my shoulders."Don't know".

All of us looked at our surroundings while walking.

"We looked...different"Jack of us stopped.

We glanced at each other and nodded.

After a few start looking something in her bag.

"What is it?"Cat asked.

"This"Jade pulled out 6 all smiled and take one.

I gasped when i see my reflection.

My mid-length brown curly hair turn into a bit spiky in the shiny raven knee-length

my Pearl black eyes turn into a beautiful, deep purple eyes.

I glanced at the others.

Cat's Blonde hair turn into Sky Blue Long waist-length and her brown eyes turn into green hazel eyes.

Ryan have too Sky Blue he have his sky-blue eyes.

Mike have manage to adopt Cat's old brown eyes and his hair turn to Bloody Red.

Jade...Jade's Eyes and Hair is Shining Red!Her hair is straight not curly anymore.

Then Jack lost all his highlights and turn to raven, his eyes is pearly black...like mine back then.

**SKIP!**

We enter our house or should i say mansion in Konoha.

Yes! I said it! IN KONOHA! Our Wish manage to come true and bring us here. IN THE NARUTO WORLD.

Don't asked how we got the mansion. i still have a bit headache from the fast thinking.

"Hey Carls"I look towards Mike. who is sitting on the couch with Ryan, Cat, Jade on it.

Yeah i know! Big Couch we got! And Jack on the Love seat.

"Yup"I leaned at the Doorway.

"What do they mean, its welcome for you to be here?"Mike asked the question that made me freeze today.

Jade nodded"Yup".

I gulped and finally manage to say"I'm not really Carly Mendoza as you know me".

...

...

"What! Who are you then!?"They Screamed/Shouted and asked at the same time.

I close my eyes and breath i open my eyes you can see its not the Carly they know.

"I am Kc as the Angel of Evil".

**Dun! Dun! Don! Hey! You guys will know why i skip. When the Gang talked to the Hokage! And This is Chapter 3 Hope you like it.**

**Looks like the first step of truth is been now will the Gang handle all the rest? **㈳3㈙0㈙0㈙0㈙0㈙0㈙0㈙0㈙0㈙0㈚2


End file.
